Just Friends
by keetongirl
Summary: Lily hates James. James is in love with Lily. How will this change after 5th year? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Thank Jo.**

James Potter slowly made his way to his DADA class. He hoped to catch Lily on the way there but didn't see her. Sirius Black, his best friend, walked beside him. "Relax mate," he said. "She will be there just like always. She will be rude to you just like always. She will say no to your dates just like always. She will ignore your notes just like always. She will-"

"I get it thanks," James snapped. He had been trying to get Lily to go out with him for years now. It hadn't worked. He had sat and watched her do her homework in the common room. She would always sigh when she was tired or right before she closed her book. He loved it when they got into fights because she would always call him a toe-rag or a prick but that was about the only words she said to him so he took what he got.

"Well here we are," Sirius said pushing open the classroom door. James immediately spotted Lily. She with her group of girlfriends chatting away. She had her long red hair in pick tails with a side part today. It flowed down the front of her chest and onto her robes. Her face was lit in a happy smile. She green eyes lighting up the room. She looked over his way and smiled. For a second he thought it was for him then he saw someone with greasy black hair push past him. Snivillous.

He was Lily's best friend for some unknown reason. Lily always hung out with him, protected him, and looked up to him. Everyone in the school could see he had a crush her. That he loved her even. This irritated James to no end. Lily was his girl and no one else's. Period. No one dared challenge him. Except Lily of course.

He took his usual seat two rows behind Lily and Snape. He watched as Lily sat down next to Snape and gave him a hug. "Hey Severus," she said. "I haven't seen you all day! How was potions?"

"Good," he said. "Same as usual I got an O."

"Oh Sev," she said. "Will you ever stop making O's?"

"Nope," he said.

"Well not in Defense Against the Dark Arts!" James said loudly.

Lily whorled around to face him. "Just because you only have one good subject doesn't mean you have to rub it in everyone's faces!" she retorted.

"Whatever Evans," James said smiling. "I will wouldn't be talking."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she asked.

"Just that our O.W.L.s are tomorrow and if you wanted some help-"

"I would rather die!" she shouted.

"Alright soot yourself," James said leaning back in his chair. "At least I'm not friends with a Death Eater."

"He's not a Death Eater! Right Sev?"

"Yeah Potter so put a sock in it," Snape said quickly.

"I will when you wash your hair," James said, "or when Lily goes out on a date with me. Either or. Preferably the latter."

"I will never go out with you!" Lily turned around as class started and didn't look back at James again.

* * *

James heard crying from the broom cupboard on the right two days after he took his O.W.L.s. He stopped and listened just to make sure he was right. There came a sniff. He walked over and pulled the door open seeing a tear-faced Lily staring back up at him as she sat on a bucket. "Lily?" he asked pulling up a bucket and shutting the door. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care James?" she asked. "Why do you even want to know? It's not like I matter to you or anything."

"Lily please just tell," James said. "Maybe I can help."

"Help? Help?!" she shouted standing up. "You're the one who started this whole mess! You always picked on Severus and were mean to him! Ever since the first day on the train! You have no respect for anyone but yourself! You only care about yourself! You ruined my friendship!"

"I care about you," James said standing too. "I'm sorry about that ok?!"

Suddenly Lily started to hit him hard on the chest but it was in vain because he was twice as fast as her and much stronger. He seized her wrists to stop the blows to his chest. She struggled against him for a few minutes then gave in and just sobbed on his chest. He held her close and stroked her hair. "It's ok Lily," he said. "Shhhh."

She looked up at him her eyes still sparkling with tears. James didn't know how it happened but she was kissing him. Kissing him hard. She had him pressed up against the wall in fact. _Kiss her back you moron! _ his mind screamed. So he did.

He pulled Lily close to him and kissed her. His tongue slid into her mouth and tasted it. _Strawberries, _he thought. _She tastes like strawberries. _He smiled as her hands played with his messy hair pulling at it. He let his hands slid under her shirt feeling her soft skin. He moved his lips down her neck as she moaned.

Lily quickly stepped away from him eyes wide. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She ran from the room leaving James to wonder what had he done wrong? If anything at all.

The next day in the Great Hall James zoned out on everything around him. His mind was on Lily and the kiss she had given him last night. Why had she pulled away when she seemed to be enjoying it so much? Why had she left without saying a word to him about where she was going or what she was doing?

He was vaguely aware when a certain red-head sat down next to him and smiled at his friends. He didn't even notice until circles were being drawn on his hand. He looked up and saw Lily smiling at him. "Where were you Potter dream land?" she asked.

"Yeah you could say that," James said looking shocked.

"Can I talk to you alone?" she asked.

"Sure," James said getting up.

She pulled him away to an unused classroom and James really hoped it was to finish what they had started last night. "Look about last night," Lily said, "I'm sorry I kissed you. I don't know what came over me and it really was an accident. I just want to be friends."

"W-what?" he asked. "Just friends? You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that?!"

"That's beside the point," she said. "Besides I don't want a relationship right now."

"B-but," James tried to argue but she gave him a stern look.

"Fine we can be friends," he said but mumbled so no one could hear, "For now."

Little did Lily know that the boy who had teased her all those years would turn into the man she would walk down the aisle to.


End file.
